domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuja
"The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength." ::-Kuja 'Kuja '''is the main villain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IX ''Final Fantasy IX], and the ninth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. He was first introduced in Episode 0013. Traits Appearance Kuja has long hair whose color is a mix of blue, lavender, and silver, and his face is very androgynous. He wears a bronze breastplate covered by a purple jacket with white, kimono-esque sleeves. He wears a purple codpiece, and a white "hip-cape" of sorts. A section in the back of the codpiece hides the tail Kuja is ashamed of. He wears purple gloves and thigh-high boots with steel-toes. Personality In a word, Kuja is a narcissist. Elegant, conceited, graceful, unsympathetic; everything about Kuja's appearance belies his personality. He often speaks in a poetic fashion, pretending to be in a play. He refers to important events as Acts, and the setting as the Stage. However, he is very weak-minded, and news concerning his fate can drive him over the edge. Weapon During Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Kuja's imaginary self, Cujo, wielded Beatrix's sword from FF9, the Save the Queen. Powers A Sage/Morpher. Out of all the mages in Domus Facina's main cast, Kuja is the least inclined to physical combat, but his intense, destructive magic makes up for it. His surprisingly short list of spells include Flare Star, Demi, Thundaga, Holy, Flare, Meteor, Curaga, Reflect, and his all-powerful Ultima. Kuja is capable of creating creatures out of Mist to do his bidding, and can absorb the souls he's captured to gain more power. This power allows him to achieve Trance mode, in which his magical power triples, enabling him to destroy entire planets with ease. Story Final Fantasy IX Kuja is a Genome created on the Planet Terra by its master, Garland. (NOT the same as the Garland from FF1) Kuja was created to be an Angel of Death, to kill every single living thing on the Planet Gaia, so that the citizens of Terra may have a new world to live in, as theirs was dead and devoid of natural life. Out of all the Genomes Garland had built, Kuja was the first to be given a soul; he was the first one capable of experiencing emotions. But when Kuja turned eight, Garland built yet another Genome with a soul: Zidane. Feeling offended and replaced, Kuja plotted to dispose of Zidane. While Garland was out destroying a town called Madain Sari, Kuja wiped Zidane's memory and dropped him off in Lindblum. But even with Zidane gone, Garland built yet another Genome with a soul: Mikoto. Beginning to realize that his creator didn't care about him at all, Kuja plotted against Garland, writing up a scheme to someday destroy him. In the meantime, he carried out as his duties as Gaia's Angel of Death. Meeting with the Queen of Alexandria, Brahne, on the princess's 15th birthday, Kuja offered Brahne powerful weapons manufactured from Mist. Over the course of the next year, Kuja used built a factory beneath the small town of Dali, where he began creating armies of Black Mages, mindless golems with powerful magic, and shipping them to Alexandria. Kuja had convinced Brahne to start wars with other countries in order to acquire the four crystals, the combined power of which would awaken the ultimate Eidolon. Kuja planned to use this powerful being to kill Garland. Noticing the change in her mother's behavior, Princess Garnet ran away with her Kingdom's Crystal a year later, but Kuja recaptured her when she returned to Alexandria to stop her mother. Brahne's first victims were the innocent citizens of Burmecia. Many died, but the rest fled to Cleyra, just as Kuja had planned. Knowing the Burmecians and Cleyrans would use their spell to strength the sandstorm that protected them, Kuja used his powers to disrupt the spell, causing it and the sandstorm to fail. Brahne's army attacked Cleyra and stole the second Crystal, and Cleyra was ultimately destroyed when Brahne summoned Odin upon it. Brahne's next victims were the citizens of Lindblum, who she summoned Atomos upon. After retrieving the third Crystal, and after learning from Kuja that the fourth was in Madain Sari, Brahne had all the information she needed from Kuja, and plotted to kill him off next they met. Suddenly, the Mist that once covered Brahne's continent, the Mist Kuja used to manufacture Black Mages, had mysteriously vanished after having existed for hundreds of years. Kuja headed to the Iifa Tree, the source of the Mist, immediately to see what the problem was. Zidane, the Genome Kuja had abandoned 10 years before, had teamed up with Princess Garnet to stop Kuja, and were the ones responisible for ceasing the Mist flow. Following Kuja, Queen Brahne intended to destroy Kuja, knowing he was up to no good. She tried summoning Bahamut, but Kuja's warship, the Invincible, used its unique powers to take control of Bahamut, and it turned on Brahne, killing her. Garnet ascended the throne and became Alexandria's new ruler, and she and Eiko, her new friend from Madain Sari, split the four Crystals among each other, as a sign of their friendship. But Kuja was still after the Crystals, and so he summoned Bahamut and attacked Alexandria. Garnet and Eiko used the Four Crystals to summon the ultimate Eidolon, Alexander, in order to protect Alexandria. Believing he could take control of Alexander just as he did Bahamut, Kuja attempted to summon the Invincible again. But Garland had commandeered it, having now discovered Kuja's plan, and with the Invincible, he destroyed Alexander and Alexandria, hoping to get rid of Kuja in the process. But Kuja survived, and he fled for his hideout, a Desert Palace on the continent to the north. He was followed there, much to his delight, by Zidane and his friends. But they are captured, and if they are to be freed, Zidane would have to travel to the Forgotten Continent to obtain an artifact known as the Gulug Stone, for Kuja cannot get it himself due to the anti-magic barrier surrounding the place. Once Kuja has the Gulug Stone, he kidnaps Eiko and takes her to an ancient summoning circle located at Mt. Gulug. There, he fails at attempting to extract Eidolons from Eiko, because she was protected by her pet moogle, who turned out to be an Eidolon in disguise. It was then that he came to a revelation about how true power really worked, and he fled back to Terra to further his schemes. Hijacking the Invincible from Garland, Kuja absorbed all of the dead souls the Invincible had gathered, including that of the greedy Queen Brahne. With this power, he achieved the legendary transformation of Trance, and with it, was finally able to kill Garland. But Garland's spirit spoke to Kuja, and unveiled a horrible secret to him. Kuja was mortal. He was a prototype designed only to live until Zidane was old enough to carry out his duties as the true Angel of Death. The thought of dying sent Kuja over the edge, and in his mad rage, he annihilated Terra with the Ultima spell. Realizing the only way to avoid dying was to erase all of existence, he built a path to the beginning of time using the memories of his victims. A path called Memoria. There, he would find the source of all life: the Crystal, whole, before it was shattered and split among the four great nations. If Kuja destroyed the Crystal, all of Creation would be undone. But he was brought to Domus Facina before he got the chance. Domus Facina Now that he is given the chance to speak to the audience, Kuja can protest against the general assumption that he's gay, which he does in his first appearance with a megaphone. He is later seen being fooled by Seymour, and building a milk carton pyramid to sate his boredom. Category:Characters